warframefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Update 24
Die folgenden Update Notizen beziehen sich auf alle Updates, Erweiterungen und HotFixes der Version 24 von Warframe. Teilweise können die Informationen hier auf Englisch oder Deutsch verfügbar sein. Je nach vorhandener Sprache steht vor jedem Forum Post entweder (deutsch) oder (englisch). Die Änderungen und/oder HotFixes befinden sich in einer Liste unter dem jeweiligem Update. 460px|center = Kurz Erklärt = Update Das Wort Update kommt aus dem Englischen und bedeutet übersetzt Aktualisierung. Anders ausgedrückt heißt Update, etwas am momentanen Zustand zu ändern. Wenn etwas geupdated wurde, kann man auch sagen, es ist „up to date“, also auf dem neuesten Stand. Im EDV- bzw. IT- Bereich bezeichnet das Wort die Aktualisierung bzw. die neue oder fehlerfreie Version von Software oder Daten. Wenn sich ein Update auf den Bereich der Computersicherheit bezieht, wird es auch Security-Update genannt. Der Sinn von Updates besteht darin, ein Programm zu verbessern, indem die Funktionen erweitert werden, oder bestehende Sicherheitslücken zu schließen. Hotfix Von einem Hotfix ist die Rede, wenn eine Software vom Hersteller sehr schnell repariert werden soll. Daher auch die Namensgebung Hotfix. Übersetzt ins Deutsche bedeutet das hot = heiß und fix = reparieren. Sinn solcher so genannten Hotfix ist der, das schwere Fehler oder auch Sicherheitslücken schnellstmöglich behoben werden. Ein Hotfix bringt in der Regel deshalb auch keine erweiterten Funktionen für die Software. Er dient einzig und allein der Fehlerkorrektur. Zu den Updateforen Englisches Update Forum Deutsches Update Forum = Update Verlauf: Version 24 = , we included a number of changes to increase controller responsiveness. The initial changes caused the slightest changes in trigger pressure to interrupt firing and ADS - which is being experienced predominantly with continuous fire weapons such as fully automatic and beam weapons (including Mining tools). This is due to a far too small trigger release threshold between firing and not firing. This is, however, very effective with pistol weapons where a limited threshold allows for quick trigger taps. With that said, this update is bringing the following changes to address the above: We have increased the trigger release sensitivity so that there is more space for error between firing and release. This will help curb the muscle fatigue experienced with having to maintain constant pressure on the triggers as well as alleviate the accidental breaks in firing and aiming. This will require a bit more pressure to be released on the triggers before you will stop aiming and firing. We increased trigger release sensitivity but maintained press sensitivity to strike balance between quick tap and continuous fire weapons. In other words, we have maintained the firing ease of Pistol weapons with quick trigger taps but have increased the freedom to apply various levels of pressure with continuous fire weapons. While this has felt much better overall in testing, we know that some may find that the increase still constraints gameplay in some form. More importantly, Tenno with disabilities may also find that this limits their ability to play. So we have also added 2 new sliders in Options > Controls to adjust trigger sensitivity to your liking: 660px|center * Trigger Press Sensitivity: Adjusts the pressure required to fire/aim * Trigger Release Sensitivity: Adjusts the pressure required to release fire/aim Note: The smaller the number in the slider, the more pressure is required on the trigger. The bigger the number, the less pressure is required on the trigger. The sliders will allow you to tailor exactly how much pressure you feel is most comfortable/close to your preference of play. Revenant Changes & Fixes: * The homing energy projectiles that Enthrall pillars emit now have a chance to Enthrall enemies while inflicting damage if there is room in the Enthrall cap. This allows Enthrall to spread more organically, and as the cap is reached, damage continues on other targets. * Fixed Revenant becoming stuck in his spinning animations if he becomes downed during Danse Macabre. * Fixed Mesmer Skin consuming multiple charges when getting hit multiple times in the same frame from the same enemy (e.g. a projectile that hits you and explodes). Mining Additions & Changes Smokefinger has been hard at work on improving the Sunpoint Plasma Drill. Similar to Synthesis Scanner Widgets, Tenno can now purchase upgrades for their Sunpoint Plasma Drill from Smokefinger himself! Upgrades are auto-installed upon purchase, and offer the following benefits: * Sunpoint Plasma Drill Range Widget: Increases plasma beam range. * Sunpoint Plasma Drill Silencer Widget: Mine in peace and avoid alerting nearby enemies with this drill silencing widget. * Reduced Focused Nosam Cutter standing cost to 750 and Advanced Nosam Cutter cost to 1000. Conservation Changes: * Lowered the Standing cost of the Tulok and Param Fishing Spears to 500 and made them available at Rank 0. Dojo Changes: * Improved the visibility of the Color Pigment Research in the Clan Log by adding further detailed information as well as color coded texted to each respective Pigment. Orb Vallis Assassinate Bounty Changes: * Assassinate encounters are no longer global, they are now localized to a specific area within a radius. ** The encounter can be abandoned by leaving the radius. ** We made this change because we received feedback that players are getting frustrated that they are so widely separated when trying to achieve the same goal in Bounties. * Changed bonus objective of the Corpus Assassinate Bounty on Vallis: the Bounty will now fail if enough Credits are not gathered before the timer runs out, and Tenno will earn a bonus for collecting enough Credits within a shorter amount of time. This Bounty didn’t have a failstate like others, so we tweaked the objective and bonus objective for consistency. * The timer now scales based on how many players are in the squad. ** The less players there are the more time is granted to complete. * Assassinate target now scales based on how many players are in the squad. * Changed the cover evaluator for the Assassination targets in Orb Vallis Bounties so that they don’t run as far to find cover. Individual Extraction: Non-Wave Endless! You are now able to extract from Survival, Excavation, and Defection missions independent of your squad. * Once the 'mission complete' interval is met, players can head to extraction any time they choose (i.e 5 minutes for Survival). * Any player at extraction triggers a countdown timer. * If all players leave the extraction zone, the countdown timer is cancelled. * When the timer is up, the extraction ship arrives and any players in the extraction zone leave. * Anyone still playing can extract later any time they choose. Client-Authoritative Changes: We have made some much requested changes to the responsiveness of two things in Warframe: Weapon swapping and automatic doors. Right now in Warframe, if you are connected as a client you may have experienced delays in responsiveness of either of these essential things! The changes should result in a much smoother experience: * Swapping weapons as a Client will now feel more responsive because we've made it Client-Authoritative. * Automatic Doors have been made Client-Authoritative. Previously there were cases of door not opening in tandem with the Host if any latency was experienced Captura Changes & Fixes: * Cameras now have a number indication to help differentiate them when viewing a large number of cameras together in one scene. * Visualized cameras can now be selected by gazing at them in Free Cam Mode. * Enabled pressing X to play the camera in Captura. * Minor fixes for camera animation and post process lingering after Free Cam Mode is exited. * Fixed the Flox Syandana not unfolding its wings in the Arsenal and Captura. |additions = |changes = * The Navigation Window (where Alerts used to propagate) now displays more information about current activities such as the Plains Time of Day, Orb Vallis Temperature, Nightwave Acts, and more! * Operator Void Dash no longer 'collides' with enemies if you didn't actually move with your Void Dash. * Corinth Mastery Rank requirement reduced to 8 from 10. * The Chesa Kubrow Retrieve Precept has been changed to reflect the following mechanic: ** Chesa Kubrow now attempts to retrieve the single closest loot, the same way Nekros’ Desecrate does. * K-Drive races now award Affinity towards the actually K-Drive, not just Ventkid Standing! * Removed Synthula from Rotation A (Survival, Defense, Interception) rewards and made into a Clan Research Blueprint. * Increased Stim buff duration to NPC’s from 30 seconds to 120. * Changed Burston building requirements to 600 Ferrite instead of 600 Nano Spores. * Exodia Contagion now requires you to be Aim Gliding to launch the Infested energy projectile. * Cleaned up grenade sounds across all enemies - Corpus and Grineer now have unique grenade warning beeps and explosions! * Magus Revert now has a 3 second cooldown. This cooldown is a result of macro abuse in conjunction with Magus Lockdown and Madurai Meteoric Dash in order to deal an absurd amount of damage all at once. This change also fixes the issue: * Fixed ability to Void Dash contentiously for no Energy cost when Magus Lockdown, Magus Revert, and Madurai Meteoric Dash are triggered. * Reflex Guard Mod has changed from 55% Auto Parry Chance to +100% Parry Angle. * Renamed Limbo’s Haven Augment Mod to Rift Haven. * Improved hand placement in the kneeling animation when logging into Warframe where chonkier Warframes appeared to have their hands clipping through their legs. * Small tweak towards the Corpus Sapping Osprey mine area-of-effect to better convey the hazardous radius. * Tweaked Corpus Ospreys movement to have more bodily rotation. * Nova’s Neutron Star Augment has been updated to reflect the following mechanic change: ** Null Stars (on recast) are shot to enemies within 30 meters (closer enemies prioritized), on contact they explode for the same area-of-effect they do today. If it can't find any enemies they explode like they do now. * Tweaked Vallis Terra enemy lasers to be thinner/fade near the end, and to be more freezing/snow looking versus electric. * Updated the firing FX of the Opticor. * Optimizations for multi-core processing that were not possible with Windows XP. * Optimized Orb Vallis level visibility and zoning. * Optimized certain effects when hidden (such as the Edo Prime shoulder plate channelling electricity). * Made some micro-optimizations to UI performance in Orbiter and on Pause screens. * Made a micro-optimization to texture prioritization. * Made some micro-optimizations to rendering. * Made some micro-optimizations to GPU particles. * Made numerous micro-optimizations to memory management. * Changed Limbo’s Stasis to no longer affect temporarily friendly enemies (Nyx’s Mind Control, Revenant’s Enthrall). * Polished the Exergis reload animation for smoothness. * Increased the radius of the Profit-Takers final explosion - you betta run! * All Orbs in the Orb Vallis are now immune to the effects of Corrosive Projection. * If Alad V is killed before his taunt transmissions finish, the transmissions will now be cut off by his death cry. * Re-enabled ability to equip multiple Echo-Lures to the Gear Wheel. This allows for quicker access to desired Echo-Lure when in that heated * Conservation moment! * Shockwaves caused by Heavy Impact or Rhino’s Passive now use your Energy colour. * Changed Garuda’s FX to green ooze and other particles for Tenno with Gore disabled. * Improved the Corpus Dropship explosions on Vallis for an added razzle dazzle. * Increased the distance at which you can see Dropships warping in/out on the Plains of Eidolon. * Reduced volume of Archgun load and reload sounds. * Melee combo damage multiplier now affects Baruuk Desert Wind waves. * Improved mesh details on the Operator chair. * Updated Jackal's materials to PBR. * Improved the camera shake on Baruuk’s Serene Storm ability. * Optimized Landscape level visibility and zoning of Orb Vallis minimap. * Made some micro-optimizations to the launcher's cache verification tools. * Made a micro-optimization to memory garbage collection performance. * Made some improvements to what Mods are prioritized when using auto install. * Improved performance for Oberon’s Hallowed Eruption Augment. * Improved performance for the enemy MOA leap ability in Orb Vallis. * Removed PH from Codex descriptions of Raknoid and Orb enemies. * Improved sky fog in the Grineer Sealab tileset. * Improved lighting & certain ramp sizes in the Grineer Sealab tileset. * Improved environmental AI on the Grineer Sealab tileset. * Improvements towards AI pathing in the Grineer Asteroid Defection tileset. * When Titania is in Razorwing, melee strikes on the butterflies no longer cause screen shake. * Improved Shield Lancer strafing movement. * Improved AI jump actions in the Grineer Forest Defense tileset to alleviate getting stuck on their path to the Defense Target reported here. * Tweaks to the Leech Osprey projectile mesh to fix it floating when stuck to the player. * Lowered Health of Grineer Arc Traps so they can be easily destroyed by a Melee radial slam. * Dispatch Overdrive now applies to Garuda’s Talons when equipped. |fixes = * Fixed Orb Vallis being improperly lit due to landscape surface shading. You should notice a eye-pleasing visual upgrade to your snowy surroundings! * Fixed ability to re-enter Lua puzzle rooms by rejoining a Host migrated mission. * Fixed a crash when picking up any objective in Venus while playing at a lower frame rate. * Fixed crash when equipping the Cutter/Drill too soon after loading into Plains/Vallis. * Fixed opening two hidden Resource Caches at the same time preventing progression during a Bounty. * Fixed Resource Caches sometimes spawning inside caves and outside caves at a much farther distance in Plains Bounties. * Fixed improperly ranked Solaris United players joining Orb Heists by rejoining a previous squad. * Fixed Mag’s Crush granting Overshields to Operators. * Fixed cases of Rift Surge not always banishing enemies as they exit Limbo’s Rift. * Fixed some Heavy Zaws applying their innate damage multiplier to the base damage of Warframe’s with abilities that scale off their equipped melee (Atlas, Khora, etc). * Fixed inability to destroy Nullifier bubbles when inside Khora’s Strangledome. * Fixed an issue with Mesa's Ballistic Battery not working with the Ignis. * Fixed Operator Amps sometimes causes the Kuva cloud to disappear without properly giving Capture credit in a Kuva Siphon mission. * Fixed issue where Redeemer and Redeemer Prime charged attacks had no Critical Chance. * Fixed being able to receive rewards for a Syndicate Rank up even if the Rank didn't change. * Fixed the 'Synth Charge' Mod being erroneously equippable on some Exalted Weapons. * Fixed issue where using Titania’s Razorwing with a heavy weapon equipped would cause her to carry the heavy weapon while flying and then render it unusable. * Fixed issue with Orb Vallis Investigation and Rescue Bounties where the mission would not start if the player was on a K-Drive. * Fixed Magus Repair not affecting Excalibur Umbra. * Fixed Mag’s Magnetize not affecting ragdolled enemies, but still draining Energy upon attempted cast. * Fixed deploying your Heavy Weapon prior to the Jordas Golem Assassinate cutscene resulting in inability to use Archwing weapons during the fight. * Fixed being able to cast Warframe abilities while pulling yourself up over a ledge, resulting in broken animations. Now you have to wait to pull yourself up before you can cast! * Fixed Baruuk’s Restraint amount changing following a Host migration for Clients. * Fixed Mutalist Quanta Alt Fire orbs not stacking. * Fixed Saturn Six Fugitives displaying target UI and Capture context in the Simulacrum * Fixed Frost’s Snow Globe no longer causing enemies to go flying if they are caught within cast. * Fixed Smeeta Kavats being unreachable when becoming downed in mid-air. * Fixed Mesa’s Regulators name not appearing in the HUD when ranking up. * Fixed enemies appearing ‘stretched’ when dying from the Glaxion. * Fixed releasing sprint while banking in Archwing would not clear bank velocity for the next time you sprinted. * Fixed flashlight persisting from the Operator after Transferring back to your Warframe. * Fixed a level hole in Relays and Maroo’s Bazaar that allowed players to escape. * Fixed floor gaps in the Grineer Fortress tileset that resulted in Ayatans falling through to an unreachable place. * Fixed hole in Ocean surface on Grineer Sealab tileset. * Fixed misaligned Elevator call context action in the Grineer Asteroid tileset. * Fixed collision issue with machinery in the Grineer Forest tileset. * Fixed enemy AI getting stuck in the Grineer Forest Defense tileset. * Fixed Orokin Derelict meshes poking through non-Derelict tilesets. * Fixed an escapable level hole in the Lua tileset. * Fixed lighting issues on the Lua tileset. * Fixed gaps in terrain, improved performance and added raycast fog on a Grineer Forest tile. * Fixed the Cyngas becoming an auto-burst weapon in Atmosphere Archgun mode. * Fixed Operator Vent Pobber Ventkid Mask head placement. * Fixed an issue with the Mastery Sigil not properly working on Operators. * Fixed some issues with the Atavist Prime Armor channeling FX being permanently present. * Fixed a level hole in the Stealth Orokin Challenge. * Fixed a localization issue with Arcane Fury and Arcane Awakening. * Fixed the Fluctus looking fuzzy when equipped. * Fixed an issue with the Infested Ancient 'stretchy arm' attack never hitting, ever. * Fixed wonky Boss intro camera angles. * Fixed incorrect placement of the Lex Conclave Skin on the Lex Prime. * Fixed Butcher-type enemies having problems missing their third attack. * Fixed the Tribute Statue Dojo Decoration not having any collision or text function. * Fixed the Mirage Immortal Skin not appearing on her Hall of Mirror clones. * Fixed repeatedly restarting walk animations when aim firing the Operator Amp and then walking. * Fixed the Opticor (and likely others) not drawing a new beam with high Fire Rate Mods. * Fixed cases of your Sentinel roaming freely around your Orbiter. * Fixed MOA Companions with the Security Override Mod no longer hacking terminals in Spy missions. * Fixed your Companion jumping when exiting the Arsenal in Fortuna. * Fixed a delay in Tonkor’s grenade explosion that occurred when the grenade passed through Volt’s Shield. * Fixed excessively bright light emitting from the Lua Pavlov Spy vault glass panels. * Fixed pathing issue on the Orb Vallis that caused Sawgaws to get stuck on mushrooms during Conservation. * Fixed center piece of the Host’s K-Drive not having customized colors in the Orb Vallis. * Fixed issue where players could not leave a message at any panel in the Dojo when using a controller * Fixed issue where Eximus enemies would fall out of formation with other enemies when using their abilities. * Fixed issue where Pheromone count did not update during Conservation. * Fixed missing energy FX on the Flox Syandana. * Fixed footprints bug in the final cutscene of The War Within. * Fixed Fissure Corruption FX not applying to Kitguns or Zaws. * Fixed Market diorama of the Tenno Kindred Rug to let Tenno properly see the rug they’re buying. * Fixed glitchy textures in Baruuk’s diorama. * Fixed ice FX on Teshin’s Orvius appearing too dim in The War Within cutscenes. * Fixed issue where Tenno slide sound continued to play if the player performed a roll action during a slide. * Fixed zoom bounce that would occur when selecting “repeat mission” at the end of a mission. * Fixed missing metal piece on the knee of the Saita Prime Operator Suit. * Fixed issue in Sabotage Invasion missions where the blast door terminal is located on the opposite side of the boarding pod when moving it to the to Corpus base. * Fixed broken materials on engine block and tech pieces in the Arboretum room in the Void. * Fixed Syandanas not being covered by the Snow VFX when out in the Orb Vallis after a period of time. * Fixed Mastery Sigil not appearing as intended the first time you enter the Operator Appearance tab. * Fixed position of “pickup” FX on Profit-Taker Orb Articula. * Fixed VFX and particle effects from other player models appearing when talking to vendors in Cetus and Fortuna. * Fixed minor issue with the context action indicator FX where the particles would "lag behind" as you walked around it. * Fixed kneeling sound FX playing before the login screen. * Fixed inability to jump after exiting the Trading screen in the Dojo if the Trade an initiated while on a Kneeling Pad. * Fixed an issue with Vallis Cache Recovery Bounties immediately failing when transitioning to the next phase. * Fixed halo FX from Nezha’s Safeguard Augment appearing too low on Sentinels. * Fixed crash when opening a Chat-linked Velocitus while in the Vehicles Arsenal. * Fixed Lancer and Temporal Dreg becoming visible again after being destroyed. * Fixed Magus Firewall Arcane’s FX not appearing for Clients. * Fixed issue with Clients not being able to accept the vote for Orb Heist Bounty in Fortuna. * Fixed crash related to the K-Drive End of Mission screen. * Fixed issue with Titania’s Dex Pixia muzzle flash scale. * Fixed out of sync VO for Boon during K-Drive races. * Fixed flickering occurring when the camera enters/leaves a fog volume. * Fixed missing Nikana swipes not playing during a Parry Finisher. * Fixed the War not reflecting your chosen Energy color. * Fixed Little Duck floating outside during the Profit-Taker Bounty 1. * Fixed Articula’s not displaying their respective equipped weapons. * Fixed Quick Thinking allowing multiple damage hits while knocked down. * Fixed Titania’s Razorwing disabling your primary weapon after equipping a heavy weapon of the same type. * Fixed incorrect Scimitar Fuselage component description. * Fixed Cobra & Crane VFX distortions when holstered. * Fixed jittery legs on players when covering large distances or moving extremely quickly. * Fixed Kitgun reload sounds playing when firing with Pax Charge equipped. * Fixes towards Rescue Targets moving while downed. * Fixed the Kuva Specter appearing broken when in Operator Void Mode in The War Within. * Fixed enemies getting pulled through the floor of Orb Vallis’ bases. * Fixed K-Drive hovering on trees (properly this time). * Fixed ability to Dojo Duel your own Operator. * Fixed K-Drives appearing black when viewing them in the Arsenal. * Fixed incorrect FX color on impact when casting Ember’s Fireball ability. * Fixed a long game hitch when switching loadouts in the Simulacrum Arsenal. * Fixed Clients not seeing Orbiter changes made by the Host whilst visiting. * Fixed inability to Gift the Akrabu and Flox Syandana. * Fixed the Plinx being misaligned with the Warframe’s hand. * Fixed incorrect Codex image for the Nightwatch Lancer. * Fixed a script error when attempting to equip a Magus Arcane on the Operator. * Fixed script errors that occurred with screens with Mods (Codex, Arsenal, Mod Bench). * Fixed a script error when accessing a Zaw/Kitgun loadout. * Fixed script error with Valkyr’s Hysterical Assault Augment. * Fixed a script error when Reviving with the Mutalist Quanta equipped. * Fixed a script error when leveling up a Melee weapon if you have a large Inventory. |conclave = |localizations = }} : For those who are confused at seeing the 'Impact' Icon still appearing, it's actually just the Icon (little hammer) for forced Knockback that you're seeing. No Impact Damage is actually being dealt. *Increased the frequency at which your MOA Companion will use the Whiplash Mine and Anti-Grav Grenade Precepts. *Improved ability to pick up Data Keys that are in motion (i.e. rolling down a hill) in Orb Vallis Recovery Bounty stages. *Improved the Orb Vallis cold/shiver Pet animations. *Updated the Mecha Mod descriptions to include that to achieve the ‘Marked Enemies’ mechanic you must have a Kubrow equipped. *Improvements towards AI spawn flow in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset |fixes = *Fixed Pherliac Pods Components not dropping after killing the Juggernaut. *Fixed Plains Bounties not allowing Cave stages to start if a player is too close, resulting in Bounty failure. *Fixed the Mecha Overdrive Mod not affecting Status Chance in the Arsenal UI stats for Kubrows. *Fixed the Kreska not giving any Clan Affinity after being Researched in the Dojo. This Affinity will magically appear after successfully Researching another item. *Fixed Terra Provisors being able to damage you through Garuda’s Dread Mirror. *Fixed the Bounty board reward screen displaying incorrect quantities of certain rewards. *Fixed a game hitch when loading into a Relay/Town as Garuda. *Fixed the Kubrow Dual Stat Mods (Flame Gland, Shock Collar, Frost Jaw and Venom Teeth) not appearing in the Codex nor Chat linkable. *Fixed Clients not receiving credit towards the Vallis Spelunker Challenge. *Fixed Excavation Power Cell icons displaying outside of the minimap bounds in Orb Vallis. *Fixed invisible ‘steam puzzle’ in The War Within quest. *Fixed missing FX when redeeming items (Gems, Toroids, etc) for Standing. *Fixed the Vox Solaris quest prompt briefly appearing after talking to Eudico. *Fixed Eudico’s VO resetting in the Vox Solaris quest after choosing ‘I need a moment’. *Fixed doubling sounds when selecting a mission. *Fixed a script error when casting Nidus’ Larva ability. *Fixed a script error when casting Excalibur’s Radial blind ability. *Fixed a script error when using an Operator ability. |conclave = |localizations = }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Update 24 Kategorie:Fortuna